


Be My Daddy

by arainyromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Desk Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainyromance/pseuds/arainyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne works for Mr. Tomlinson and Harry just happens to come by the office and they just happen to meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffslwt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslwt/gifts).



> im probably never writing one direction again, i, like, left the fandom a year ago...

“Sweetie, I’m going to work now.” Anne said, sticking her head into Harry’s room.  
  
“Okay, mum.” Harry responded, lying horizontal on his bed so his head and legs were hanging off.  
  
Harry was home from university for the summer and he was terribly bored. He had already done work his next year’s professors and he had yet to hear back from the companies he had applied to work to. Now, he was lazing about at home, waiting for something to happen.  
  
Anne looked as the blood rushed to his head. “Why don’t you go hang out with Niall or Liam today?”  
  
“Niall’s gone back to Ireland for a couple weeks to visit his family and Liam’s found a summer job in London.” Harry informed her, rolling around so he could rest his head on his hands.  
  
“Okay, then. Do something fun today, okay?”   
  
“I’ll try, mum.” He said with a little pout.  
  
Anne walked up to him and kissed his forehead before saying, “I’ll see you tonight.”  
~  
It was about four in the afternoon when Harry’s habit of taking a mid- afternoon nap was interrupted.  
  
“Hello?” He croaked into the receiver, suppressing a yawn.  
  
“Harry, sweetie, it’s mum.” Anne’s voice came to him in a whisper.  
  
“Mum, are you okay? Why are you whispering?” He asked.  
  
“I’m with my boss and I’ve just realized I forgot an important file at home. Be a dear and bring it for me?” She said it in a rush and Harry knew she was panicking.  
  
He got off the couch. “Okay, mum. Where’s the file?”  
  
“It’s in the kitchen counter. Labelled ‘The Blue Pumpkin’.”  
  
Harry scrambled through all the papers on the counter and found the file closer to the bottom. “I’ve got it. I’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
~  
“Mum!” Harry broke into a slow run/fast sprint as soon as he saw her.  
  
She broke her pacing and turned to her son. “Harry, thank goodness.” She opened it and looked though the papers. “Oh, dear, thank you so much.”  
  
Harry smiled at the compliment and hugged his mum.  
  
“Oh, why don’t we go out for dinner and ice cream after my meeting?” Anne proposed.  
  
“Sounds great-”  
  
“Anne, isn’t there a meeting we need to get to?”  
  
Harry and his mum looked in the direction of the voice. In the office doorway stood a man, about 24 or 25 years old. The bottom of his face was a bit scruffy and his eyes were crinkled and tired but they were a sparkling blue that lit up his face. It was a beautiful and unique kind of face. And it was quite handsome as well .  
  
“Ah, yes, Mr. Tomlinson. I’m sorry, I just needed get something.” Anne said, opening a drawer and taking some things out.  
  
“Who’s this?” The man asked, smiling politely at Harry.  
  
“My son, Mr. Tomlinson.”   
  
“Harry Styles, sir.” He introduced himself, reaching a hand out for a handshake. “I just came by to take my mum out for dinner but I guess you have a meeting?” He lied.  
  
Louis nodded his head with a slight frown. “I’m sorry, I need her for a while longer.”  
  
“No problem.” Harry smiled, holding his hands together as his mum straightened her papers and nodding at the waiting man. “I’ll just wait here.”  
  
Anne kissed his cheek. “I’ll be back soon, love. Be good.”  
  
He nodded and sat at her desk. “Have fun at your meeting.”  
~  
The next day, when Anne was at work and Harry was on his normal lazing about schedule, Harry incorporated Mr. Tomlinson in between eating in his room and sleeping on the couch.  
  
Boy, was that face effective to his self- playtime.  
~  
It was about a week later when Anne called him from work again.  
  
“Harry? I can’t believe I did this again but I think I left another file at home.” She started when he picked up.  
  
“What’s the file labelled?” Harry asked as he heaved himself off the couch.  
  
“Mr. Tomlinson called it the ‘Roseberry’ file.”  
  
Harry shuffled through the papers on the counter. “What weird names for professional files.”  
  
There was no response because she was probably freaking out.  
  
“Mum, it isn’t here.” He said after looking around a second time.  
  
“That’s what I was afraid of.” She whispered.  
  
Harry could tell she was extremely worried by her voice. “Listen, mum, why don’t I come in and say I spilled tea on it or something.”  
  
“No, no, it’s my fault.” He could hear papers shuffling on the other end of the line.  
  
“Mum, I’m on my way. Don’t worry.” And he hung up.  
  
As much as he wanted to help her, Harry still went up to change into nicer clothes. There was no way he was going to take the blame for something he didn’t do looking like shit in front of her hot boss.  
  
Sure, the guy was a bit older but he was hot.  
~  
“Harry, you didn’t need to come here.” Anne said quickly as she looked through her files on her desk, probably for the ump-th time.  
  
“I’ll look, mum. Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack.” He said seriously, sitting his mother down in her chair as he opened the drawer to look at whatever was in there.  
  
“Anne, I-”  
  
“Mr. Tomlinson!” She shouted, jumping up, as did Harry.  
  
His eyes widened at the voice and at Harry’s presence. “Oh, hello, I didn’t know you were here. It’s Harry, right?”  
  
“Ah, yes, sir.” Harry confirmed, smoothing out his shirt.  
  
“Sorry, am I ruining another family moment?” He asked lightly.  
  
Anne opened her mouth, Harry knew it was to confess that she didn’t have the file, and he spoke first. “No, actually, I just came by because I accidentally spilled some tea on what looked like an important file of yours. The ‘Roseberry’ file, I think it was.”  
  
Louis’ eyebrow rose. “Oh, really? The ‘Roseberry’ file?”   
  
“Yes, sir.” Harry confirmed, holding his mother’s arm tight as a sign not to say anything.  
  
“What kind of tea was it?” The man asked.  
  
Harry was about to ask him to repeat his question because he couldn’t have heard him correctly but be answered, “Jasmine tea.”  
  
“Ah, I’m not really a fan of Jasmine. I’m more of an Earl Grey kind of guy.” Louis informed them.  
  
“I should bring you some.” Anne said.  
  
Louis laughed lightly, his eyes crinkling at the ends. “Oh, no, I think I’ve stocked up for at least a couple winters. I would like to try Jasmine Tea at some point though.”  
  
Harry could hear Anne’s forced laughter and he bit his lip.  
  
“Anyways, I found the only existing copy of the ‘Roseberry’ file on my desk.” He announced, revealing the file from behind his back, “It was sweet of you to protect your mum, though, Harry. Sorry for making you freak out, Anne.”  
  
Both their faces were the same, wide eyes and hanging jaw.  
  
An indescribable noise left his mother’s mouth.  
  
“Breathe, Anne.” Mr. Tomlinson said in a soothing voice, “It’s alright, it’s nothing to worry about.”  
  
“Mum.” Harry said, rubbing her back.   
  
“You know what? It’s my fault. Why don’t you take her home, Harry? Have the rest of the day off. There’s nothing to do anyways.” The man proposed. “Did you drive here?”  
  
It was directed towards Harry. “Yeah but I can pick up my mum’s car later.”  
  
“Nonsense. I’ll have someone bring it home for you, just leave the keys.” He said. “Anne, can you give me your keys?”  
  
Wordlessly, and probably still in shock, Anne handed him her keys.  
  
“Mr-”  
  
“Enjoy the rest of your day, Anne. I’m sorry for making you worry so much.”  
  
Harry lead his mother away, continuing to try to soothe her.  
~  
Later that day, sometime after dinner when Anne had said an earlier goodnight, the doorbell rang. Harry groaned as he lifted himself off the couch and dragged his feet to the door.  
  
“Hello?” Harry said as he let the door swing open.  
  
“I come with a car.”  
  
The voice belonged to Anne’s boss, Mr. Tomlinson, standing on the doorstep.  
  
“Oh, hello, Mr. Tomlinson.” Harry greeted the older man, with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t think that you were going to come by yourself. I would have stayed in my good clothes.”  
  
“You look fine and, please, call me Louis.” The man said. His face looked more tired than ever but he was still smiling. “Here are the keys.”  
  
“How are you getting home?” Harry thought to ask, realizing that there was no one with him.  
  
“I was going to call my driver and have him pick me up here.” He explained.  
  
“Well, call him in here. You can’t just stand out there at night in a nice suit like that.” Harry said, stepping aside and opening the door wider. As the man opened him mouth, the younger spoke again, “I can make you some Jasmine tea.”  
  
The ends of Louis’ eyes crinkled at that. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer.”  
~  
“I really should be heading home.” Louis said, finally checking his watch after a couple hours.  
  
Harry had made Louis some Jasmine tea and they found out that he really didn’t like it so instead, they had a few beers and watched a couple episodes of the Simpsons, just like Harry was doing before. By now, they were just a bit tipsy but Louis’ jacket was off and his tie was loosened so Harry was a bit more tipsy than the older man.  
  
Harry pouted at him. “Would it be bad if you stayed just a while longer? I haven’t hung out with anyone since summer started.”  
  
“You already told me about that Irish kid, like, two episodes ago.” Louis rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching his body. “God, I haven’t drank this much in years. How old are you anyways?”  
  
“One, you’ve had three bottles which is not that much, and two, nineteen.” Harry told him, looking from where he decided to lie down on the couch. From where his head was, Louis looked like he had a halo around him. He was going to tell him. “From here, it looks like you have a halo.”  
  
He snorted. “I am no where close to earning a halo.”  
  
“Why not?” Harry pouted, biting his nail. “You seem nice enough and you gave my mum the day off.”  
  
“My thoughts, mostly. I’m pretty sure if everyone could read my mind, I’d be hit a thousand times as I walk by.”  
  
“What are you thinking about that makes you think that?” He asked.  
  
Louis looked down at Harry with his thumb between his cherry lips and at this point, Louis was a little more than tipsy.  
  
“Honestly, I’m thinking about you sucking me off.” The older man confessed. “Your lips would look so amazing around me.”  
  
Harry was a bit surprised. It wasn’t like an older man hadn’t said that to him before but it was never this quick to happen but he wasn’t going to let the moment pass by him.  
  
“Really?” He asked.  
  
Louis’ head drop was enough for him.  
  
Harry turned and pulled the man closer by his belt before unbuckling them and pulling his pants down his legs.  
  
“You were hard at the thought?” Harry asked when he saw Louis was already semi- hard.  
  
“My senses are in overdrive right now.” Louis admitted, his hips moving forward involuntarily.  
  
“I’m going to suck you off now.”   
  
“Please.”  
  
Harry moved himself up to sit and wrapped his large hand around Louis’ cock, feeling the older man harden at his grip. He just spent a moment feeling it, following the vein that ran along the underside of his cock. He squeezed it and Louis groaned.  
  
“Suck me.”  
  
Harry looked up at him. “Only if you promise to fuck me later.”  
  
“Promise.” He said without a second thought.  
  
Harry pulled Louis by the hips, letting him kneel on the couch, his cock in Harry’s fa- mouth. He looked down at the cherry lips around his cock and Louis groaned. His tongue ran along the bulging veins before he pulled off just for a small breath and relaxed his throat as he went as deep as he could. His eyes teared at the corners but gripped Louis’ hips tightly before tapping his thighs as a signal.  
  
On their own, Louis’ hips rabbited back and forth, dick hitting the back of Harry’s mouth. The younger boy didn’t protest, just taking it. When he tired, Louis stopped and just pulled Harry’s face to his cock. He licked the head before he used one hand to play with his balls.  
  
“Fuck.” Louis swore at the sensation. As he felt himself get closer, he pulled Harry’s hair, hoping that was enough to warn him that he would come. Louis came inside his mouth with a small whine before Harry pulled off. Some come landed in his mouth and the rest landed on his lip. With a kiss to the head, Harry leaned back against the couch.  
  
Harry smirked as the older man took breaths so deep, his chest rose up and down so much. Louis looked down at the come on his lip and Harry stared into his eyes and he licked it off.  
  
It wasn’t until Louis sat on Harry’s lap that he realized that he was hard.  
  
“God, come into work tomorrow. I can’t fuck you now.”  
~  
Harry was extremely restless the next day.  
  
When Louis said that, he was disappointed but then again, work sex so Harry got over it. Plus, Louis ended up giving him a handjob so he got off either way.  
  
But now, Harry didn’t know what to do. When was he supposed to go in, when was an appropriate time to come in for sex what was he supposed to say when he saw his mum at work, like, ‘hey, mum, just came by to get fucked by your boss’. Harry shook the thoughts from his head but they were back a minute later.  
  
The phone rang sometime around 5, around when his mum got out of work.  
  
“Hello?” Harry answered.  
  
“Harry?” It was Louis.  
  
“Louis?”  
  
“Why don’t you come over now?” He offered.  
  
Harry was happy but he knew how to play boys. “I don’t think so. I might just get another handjob after all my hard work.” He said, just to be difficult.  
  
“Come on, I’m not young like you, I can’t just get off and fuck within ten minutes.” He whined.  
  
Harry bit the inside of his cheek to stop what he was going to say but he decided to go for it. “Promise to fuck me, Daddy.”  
  
There was a small silence before Harry heard anything.   
  
“I promise.” It was shocking at first, how deep Louis’ voice was. “Daddy’ll fuck you so hard that you’ll lose your voice.”  
  
Harry groaned openly. “I’m on my way.”  
~  
He knocked on the professional looking door.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Harry wiped his sweaty hand on his sweatpants before he touched the handle. When he was inside, Harry saw Louis looking delicious sitting in his swivel chair, his tie loosened, shirt unbuttoned teasingly, and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked around to make sure that it was only him and Louis in the room.  
  
“Hi, Daddy.” He said, trying to be shy. Louis slowly got up at stood in front of his desk, leaning against it.  
  
“Come over here.” He said in a forceful tone. Harry moved quicker than he could talk but, of course, he almost tripped over his huge feet. He planted himself in front of Louis, who looked at him with an unamused expression on his face and his arms crossed. He looked like a total obnoxious douche and Harry wanted him so bad.  
  
“Have you been a good boy today?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry nodded. “I’ve been waiting for you to call all day, Daddy.”  
  
The older man nodded approvingly and said, “Can you take your clothes off for me, baby?”  
  
Without a thought, Harry pulled his sweats and pants down in one go, his t- shirt falling to the floor a second later. He waited for Louis to say something and he just sat there. After a while, the older man stood up with a smirk, making Harry straighten himself. He circled Harry, taking in the sight of the paler boy. Under his gaze, the boy could feel himself beginning to flush.  
  
Suddenly, a cold hand touched the small of his back. Harry jumped.  
  
“Are you okay, baby?” Louis asked softly, his breath hitting Harry’s ear. He nodded. “Don’t be shy. I just want to see how beautiful you are.”  
  
Another moment passed and Harry could just feel his eyes crawling on his body. “Daddy.” He whined.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“You promised you would fuck me.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
Then Harry felt wetness on his neck and he went to the side, giving Louis more room to litter him with kisses and small bruises. Hands were on his torso, going up and down, brushing against his nipples and making him moan, his hips moving on their own, his ass rubbing against Louis’ front. The older man growled and nipped at his neck a little harder than he intended.  
  
“Don’t move.” He ordered, holding his hips as he continued his mouth assault on him. Finally, slowly but surely, Louis’ hand made it way to Harry stomach and then lower to his hardening cock. He could feel Harry’s stopping and then he gripped it, making him shudder.  
  
“Do you want me?” Louis whispered, playing with the foreskin his hard cock.  
  
“Yes.” Harry said, almost out of breath. “So bad. Need you.”  
  
Louis smirked and bit Harry’s ear before detaching himself completely from the mess of a man. There was a whine in the back of his throat but it didn’t last long as Louis pushed everything off his desk and threw the younger on top of it. He was shocked, Louis knew by his wide eyes, and Louis pulled him towards the edge, just enough so he could wrap his long legs around Louis’ torso and Louis could get his fingers in Harry’s hole.  
  
He retrieved a bottle of lube from the desk drawer, half- expecting a comment from the younger boy but only getting a bright- eyed and half bitten lip expression from him. He was so fuckable and Louis almost came. The older man pulled his own pants down, finally letting his cock hit the cold air.  
  
“I want to feel your fingers in me so much.” Harry moaned as he played with his own nipples, squirming on the desk. Louis said already opened the bottle and was squirting some onto his fingers.  
  
Louis’ cold fingers and lube touched Harry and he gasped.  
  
“Okay, baby?”  
  
“Just cold. I’m alright.” Louis nodded and slowly added a finger. He was met with little to no resistance, which didn’t really surprise him. By Harry’s looks, he was surprised he didn’t already have a boyfriend. Actually, that thought just occurred to him.  
  
“You don’t have a boyfriend, do you?” He asked, breaking the ‘daddy’ thing for a second.  
  
“W- what?” Harry’s voice quivered as he spoke, his eyebrows knitted together.  
  
“Do you have a boyfriend?”  
  
“You ask me that with three fingers in my ass?”  
  
Louis’ voice was talking but his fingers definitely had a mind of their own. “Yeah.”  
  
“I- I don’t.” Harry said, biting his lips.  
  
“Good, baby.” Louis pushed his fingers in forcefully, feeling the resistance and smiling at Harry throwing his head back, mouth wide open.  
  
“God, fuck me.” He moaned. Louis smirked and pulled his fingers out of Harry’s ass. Harry whimpered and tightened his hole around nothing.  
  
Louis opened the desk drawer again, this time, searching for a condom. It seemed like ages until he found it. Harry was growing impatient as he watched Louis’ lube-y hands scrambled to open it.  
  
With a tsk, Harry ripped the thing and sheathing Louis’ cock in the plastic-y material. He gave a small rub to his cock before lining himself up.  
  
“Fuck me, Daddy.”  
  
Louis complied, filling the man with one swift movement. Harry’s voice cracked and Louis waited for a signal that he was good. That signal came and his hips were going back and forth, watching as his cock disappeared into Harry’s tight hole.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight.” Louis grunted, using all his energy to slam the boy back against his cock. With every thrust, Louis was losing energy but he could feel himself getting closer. He tried, his cock prodding everywhere in the younger boy that was moaning his head off as he slid on the wooden desk.  
  
Unfortunately, Louis’ muscles started to burn and he couldn’t do it anymore. He looked around before smirking and pulling out.  
  
“What you are doing, Daddy?” Harry pouted, hands already going to his own hole to fill the emptiness. Louis sat him his big swivel chair and patted his thighs.  
  
“Come over here.” Louis told him, watching his fingers in his hole. “I want to see my baby bounce on my juicy cock.”  
  
Harry eyes fluttered and he pulled his fingers out of himself, licking them as he went to sit on Louis’ lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and smirked as he tightened his arms so they had nothing to do but kiss. Their tongues danced as Louis licked into his mouth, his fingers moving down Harry’s back to his gaping hole, replacing the fingers that were just there.  
  
“Ahh!” Harry lifted himself slightly but let the fingers prod inside of him. They moved and felt inside, looking for his prostrate. He found it when Harry stopped breathing and held himself still.  
  
“God, I’m so close.” He whispered. “Let me ride you. I want to get off with your cock inside me, Daddy.”  
  
Louis pulled his hair and nodded, leaning back and letting him do what he needed.  
  
Harry was fast, lifting himself so he could get the head of Louis cock just into his hole. He let out an ‘ah’ and then he took a breath before he just _dropped_ himself on his _cock_.  
  
“Oh, shit!” Louis shouted, the tight feeling was insane, almost instantaneous. His outburst didn’t faze Harry in the slightest, just encouraging him, making him bounce without a second thought. With every movement, his hair went up and down and his cock was trapped between their two stomachs, practically drumming them.  
  
Harry was loud, shouting out profanities and they sounded so erotic, almost porn- worthy.  
  
“Holy fuck.” Harry screamed, gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly as his dropped himself again, Louis dick seemingly going deeper inside him every time.  
  
“Louis, I’m going to come, I’m going to come.” Harry whined, a hand going down to rub his cock before Louis slapped it away. He lifted Harry by his thighs, helping him bounce and, at the same time, thrusting his own hips up so they met and Harry would feel more impossibly filled.  
  
Harry’s fingernails dug into Louis shoulder and, with a gasp, he was coming. With Louis’ help, he was able to ride out his high. Harry pulled himself off of Louis’ cock and turned around, lying against Louis, come in between them but he didn’t care. He grabbed Louis’ still hardened dick and pulled the condom off, pumping the cock until Louis finally came, spilling all over Harry’s hand and hitting Harry’s chest, mixing with Harry’s come from just before. Harry continued pumping until Louis whined at the oversensitivity.  
  
They settled their breathing and Harry turned his head to kiss Louis on the lips.  
  
“You should hire me so we can do this every day.”


End file.
